X Lépés Távol Tőled
by Eruhel
Summary: Elena Rehn tizenöt, és még nem találta meg a szerelmet. Most, hogy a családja elmegy nyaralni, és találkozik a kedvenc unokatestvérével, Kevinnel, alias Yohio, talán megtalálja - közelebb, mint valaha gondolta volna. De mi van, ha a fiú próbál elmenekülni saját érzései elől? Elena azt mondhatná neki: Mennyi lépést kell megtennem, hogy elérjelek Téged? A futás egyáltalán nem segít.
1. Első lépés - Sikolyok Háza

_Két arc nélküli kisgyerek játszik a homokban. A lány olyan három, a fiú ötéves-forma. A lány megpróbál homokvárat építeni, de nem sikerül - a fiú segít neki, és jobbra sikerül, mint magáé a Disney-é. Aztán új jelenetet látok: a fiú elkíséri a lányt az iskolába a legelső napon, majd mikor elérnek az osztályhoz, a lány nem akarja elengedni a kezét. Új kép: már tinédzserként (a fiú kábé tizenöt, szóval a lánynak tizenháromnak kell lennie) az iskolai mosdóban csókolóznak._

Ez az álom időről időre visszatér hozzám. Fogalmam sincs, mit jelent, kik vannak benne, vagy mi a pokolért látogat meg újra és újra. Még soha nem láttam tovább a csókjuknál, mert mindig, mikor láttam az ajkaikat találkozni, édes undort éreztem, és zihálva felébredtem - de közben vigyorogtam is. Valahogy azt éreztem, a kapcsolatuk nem helyes, de élveztem, hogy megszegik a szabályokat. Azon agyaltam, mi következhet ezután. Egyszer azt olvastam, az agyunk nem tudja reprezentálni, ami még nem történt meg velünk - ezért nem tudunk meghalni álmunkban, és inkább felébredünk, mielőtt becsapódnánk a földbe - szóval lehet, hogy azért ébredek fel, mert az, ami az álmomban történne, még nem történt meg velem? Mi lenne az? Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok. Mi a fenét akar nekem valaki megmutatni, amit még nem láttam?

Ébren gondolkodom az ágyamban. Normál esetben gyorsan bepötyögném a telefonomba, nehogy elfelejtsem, de mivel ez egy visszatérő álom, így nem kell lejegyeznem, tisztán emlékszem anélkül is.

Felkelek, és kimegyek a nagy nyaraló konyhájába, ami a családomé, és a hegyekben van. Évek óta nem voltunk itt együtt; még a nagynéném, Vicky is visszajött Nagy-Britanniából egy hétre a férjével és a gyerekeivel, hogy velünk lehessen.

Kinyitom a hűtőt és előveszek egy üveg tejet. Forró kakaót akarok inni; az mindig lenyugtat és engedi, hogy elaludjak. Egy régi, gyerekkori szokásom, és azt hiszem, az, hogy hiszek benne, többet használ, mint maga a kakaó.

- Tíz perc múlva kettő - motyogom a hűtő tetején lévő órára pillantva, miközben visszateszem a tejet a helyére.

- Késő van, miért nem alszol? - kérdezi valaki mögülem, és majdnem kiejtem az üveget a kezemből. Könnyedén felismerem a mély, meleg hangját, bármikor.

- Nagypapa, mit csinálsz itt? - fordulok meg, miután becsuktam a hűtőajtót.

- Öregember vagyok, megtehetem, amit meg akarok; de Lena, egy tizenöt éves lány vagy, és nem tudsz aludni éjszakánként? - kérdezi és megsimogatja a fejem. - Jól vagy?

- Persze, hogy jól, csak felébredtem, és akartam egy kis kakaót - mondom, és nekiállok elkészíteni az italom. Nagyapám közben iszik egy pohár vizet, és elmegy aludni.

- Miért megint ez az álom? - kérdezem magamtól, és miután megiszom a mennyei, barna folyadékot, ami egy fokkal sűrűbb, mint a többiek szeretik, visszamegyek a szobába, amin Sagával osztozunk. Ő az unokatestvérem, és mivel mi vagyunk az egyetlen lányunokák a családban, akik már elég nagyok, hogy ne a szüleikkel töltsék az éjszakát, közös szobát kaptunk. A szerencsés Kevin egyedül lehet. Elég féltékeny vagyok rá, mert megszoktam, hogy saját szobám van, és most meg kell osztanom. Persze, szeretek Sagával lenni és lányos dolgokról beszélgetni órákon át, mielőtt elalszunk, de néha csak összekapunk valamin - például, hogy ki zuhanyozzon előbb. De általában hagyom, tegye, amit akar, mert olyan, mintha lenne egy kishúgom, és élvezem. Nincs testvérem, de az unokatesóimtól (hatan vannak az egyik oldalról és ketten a másikról) eleget kapok belőle, mikor együtt vagyunk - mint például most.

Nem ébred fel, mikor kinyitom az ajtót; jó alvó, nem úgy, mint Kevin. Ő néha egész éjjel nem tud aludni, és délutáni alvással igyekszik ellensúlyozni, de ezen a héten nem hiszem, hogy sikerülni fog neki, mert annyi gyerek, amennyi itt van, ébren fogja tartani, vagy legalábbis felébreszti.

Egy kis hajlandóságot mutatok, hogy meglátogassam a szobájában, és hajnalig beszélgessünk, de biztosra veszem, hogy úgy alszik, mint a bunda az új turnéja után. Nem tudom, miért csinálja ezt mindig; jobb kedveltem, mikor csak... a bátyám volt, és órákat töltöttünk közös játékkal.

Rádőlök az ágyra, és érzem, amint a szemeim maguktól lecsukódnak. Egy perc múlva már alszom, és fel sem ébredek másnap reggelig.

- Jó reggelt - Saga vigyorog a képembe. - Tíz perc múlva tizenegy, és már mindenki megreggelizett. Gyorsan, gyorsan...

- Á, jó reggelt - ásítom, miközben nyújtózkodom. - Hogy érted, hogy mindenki?

- Nos... - vakarja a tarkóját. - Mindenki, Kevint kivéve.

- Pont ahogy gondoltam - kelek fel, és kivánszorgok a szobából, Kevin ajtajához. A falnak dőlök, mikor odaérek, és megpróbálok bekopogni, és felébreszteni a kedvenc bátyóm.

- Jó reggelt - köszönt a nagybátyám, Tommy, amint észrevesz. - Ne foglalkozz a felébresztésével, reménytelen - mondja, és átkarolja a vállam. - Gyere, egyél egy jó regge...

- Uhm, reggelt... - nyílik ki az ajtó, és meglátjuk az álmos Kevint a szemüvegében kijönni.

- Szia - ugrom rá és azonnal megölelem. - Hogy gondoltad, hogy nem is köszönsz nekem, és bezárkózol a szobádba, amint ideérsz?

- Hello - ölel vissza. - Bocs, fáradt voltam.

- Nem, fiam, ezen a héten úgy élsz, mint a normális emberek - mondja Tommy, amint megragadja fia csuklóját, és elhúzza az étkező irányába. Követem őket. - Reggel kelsz fel és éjjel alszol, nem fordítva, rendben?

- De apu... - ellenkezik, amint az apja leülteti.

- Tiszteld a családod és próbálj alkalmazkodni egy hétre. Nincs apelláta. És most: egyetek - fejezi be nagybátyám, és ad nekünk egy kis kávét. - Lena, biztos álmos vagy, tessék, ez segít, hogy felébredj - mosolyog rám. - És te - fordul Kevinhez. - Egyszerűen tudom, hogy reggelente nem tudsz élni koffein nélkül.

- Á, nem, még mindig pörgök egész nap, csak a reggelek kissé lassúak - mondom, és eltolom magamtól a csészét.

- Akkor elveszem - mondja a kedvenc uncsim, és megissza. - Tessék, megeheted, egyáltalán nem vagyok éhes...

- De enned kell valamit reggelire - mondom. - Régen volt, hogy együtt ettünk...

- Mert Michael úgy döntött, olyan messze él tőlünk - szól közbe Tommy.

- Vicky nem ugyanezt csinálja? - kérdezem. Mindig erről folyik a vita, ha együtt vagyunk. Miért éltek ott, nem akartok-e hazaköltözni, az élet könnyebb lenne, ha közelebb élnétek hozzánk... részben ezért látjuk őket ritkán. Igazából, csak akkor találkozunk, mikor itt nyaralunk, vagy mikor odajönnek, ahol épp lakunk. Az élet nem könnyű, mikor a szüleid minden második évben megváltoztatják az országot, ahol élsz, ugye?

- De ő a férje miatt költözött oda, nem egy szeszélyért!

- Apu, miért is vagy itt? Menj, ezt Michaellel beszéld meg, csendben és békében akarom megenni a reggelim - mondja Kevin halálosan komolyan, és az apja úgy dönt, visszavonul. - Sajnálom - mondja, amint becsukódik az ajtó. - Tudod, hogy csak hiányoztok neki.

- Persze - harapok egy nagyot a kenyeremből. - De mind a hárman szeretjük körbeutazni a világot, szóval...

- Nem hiányoznak az emberek, akiket magad mögött hagysz? Tudod, barátok, barát... - kérdezi. Furcsa, hogy ő így gondol rá.

- Még sosem gondolta így rá - nézek fel rá. - Minden új ország új élményeket jelent számomra, és kihívásokat. Új nyelveket tanulhatok, és új emberekkel találkozhatok, és ha új barátokat szerzek, az interneten keresztül is kapcsolatban tudunk maradni.

- De tudod, hogy nem ugyanolyan, mint élőben ülni egymással szemben - mondja, és leteszi a kezéből a csészét. - Jobban szeretek élőben beszélgetni veled, mint skypeolni, nem értesz egyet?

- Dehogynem - mosolyogok, és megeszem a kenyerem. - Á, szerencsére van még egy - mondom, és csinálok egy újabb szendvicset.

- Mennyit ettél eddig, te lány? - nevet Kevin.

- Csak kettőt, de ne nevess, a fejlődésben levő szervezetnek szüksége van energiára! - fenyegetem meg az ujjammal.

- Találtál már valakit, aki jól ejtette ki a neved, egyébként? - fekszik az asztalra.

- Igen, már voltam szláv országokban, ha ez a kérdésed - mosolygok.

- Tudom, például nyolc éve Oroszországban, emlékszem, de nem ez volt a kérdésem - mondja.

- Nem, valójában mindenki Elenának hív, szóval inkább megkérem őket, hogy nevezzenek Lenának.

- De kimondani, hogy Jelena nem olyan nehéz, igaz? - kérdezi elgondolkodva.

- Nem, nem az - mondom kissé morcosan, és befejezem a reggelim. - Most menjünk, és nézzük meg, mi változott errefelé, okés?

- Persze - vigyorog, és elmegyünk, hogy felfedezzük a nyaraló környékét.

Csak kettő körül érünk haza - a gyomrom hazavezetett. Ha Kevinre hagyatkozom, még mindig körbe-körbe mennénk az erdőben. Szegényke, nem talált könnyen haza.

Otthon finomat ebédelünk - Kevin nem akar sokat enni, de hamarosan elfogadja az ételt - és aztán, mivel pár órára elered az eső, úgy döntünk, Jengázunk a nappaliban, együtt az egész család.

A vacsora olyan, mint az ebéd - nagy és hangos, így Kevinnel úgy döntünk, inkább kicsit később eszünk, mint a többiek. Mindketten torkig vagyunk azzal, amit Apunak mondanak. Szabadúszó fotósok, na és? A zenészeknek meg kéne érteni más művészeket.

Miután végeztünk, Kevin anyja csatlakozott hozzánk. Jól kijövök vele, bár évente egyszer találkozunk, egyetlen hétre. Beszélgetünk, és kellemesen érezzük magunkat hármasban, mikor hirtelen komolyan Kevin szemeibe néz.

- Legalább olyan szép lányt hozz haza, mint Lena, okés? - mondja neki.

Nem reagál semmit az anyja megjegyzésére, csak somolyog. Talán azt gondolja: _Én? Ő? Olyan lenne, mintha Lenát keresném a nagy Ő-ben!_

- Á, nem kéne ilyesmiket mondanod - somolygok zavartan, és felnevetek.

- És Lena, ne merészelj egy olyan fiúval jönni, aki kevésbé vonzó, mint az én kis drágám, jó? - nevet röviden.

- Anyu, ne hívj így, már elmúltam tizenhét... - ellenkezik Kevin, és mindannyian elnevetjük magunkat.

- Gyerekek, elképzeltelek titeket az oltárnál - áll meg egy másodpercre. - Ha nem lennétek unokatestvérek, nem engedném, hogy egymáson kívül mást válasszatok, de így - vonja meg a vállát, majd elhagyja a szobát.

Kevinnel egymásra nézünk, és mindketten kuncogunk. Á, mindig is ilyen volt, mikor fiatalok voltunk és Svédországban éltünk - én hét voltam, Kevin tíz - mindenkinek azt mondta, a barátnője vagyok, mikor együtt mentünk valahova.

Két óra múlva kifogyunk az ötletekből, és el is álmosodunk, szóval úgy döntünk, elmegyünk aludni. Visszamegyek a Sagával közös szobámba, az aktuális bébiszitterhez, és bejelentem, hogy lezuhanyzom.

- Én meg sem próbálnám - mondja, amint kinyitom az ajtót. Inkább hagytam volna csukva. Bent annak a tornádónak a maradványait találom, amit az unokatesóim okoztak. Víz, sár, szájfény és más sminkcuccok borítanak mindent. Ez az én sminkem. Az én vízálló sminkem.

- Hh - fújom ki a levegőt, és elszámolok tízig, mielőtt megszólalok. - Te leszel az, aki mindezt feltakarítja - mondom végül, és összeszedem a cuccaimat. Azt tervezem, elmegyek Kevinhez, és a segítségét kérem.

- Hé - kopogok az ajtaján. Mivel nem hallok választ, bemegyek, és a fürdő ajtaján is kopogtatok. - Hé, én vagyok.

- Helló, mondd - mondja bentről, és kinyitom az ajtót. Nem kellett volna. Minden, amit látok, mikor ránézek... egy férfi egyszál pöcsben.

- Sajnálom - mondom, és megpróbálok kimenni, de nem sikerül. A lábaim nem akarnak engedelmeskedni, így ott állok totál lefagyva, és őt bámulom.

- TŰNJ INNEN A POKOLBA! - kiált rám, amint gyorsan eltakarja a csípőjét egy törölközővel. Annyira szégyellem magam, mint még soha ezelőtt. Aztán hirtelen egy mondatom ugrik be, amit egy barátomnak mondtam Athénban egy éve.

_Bárkinél elérem egy hét alatt, hogy belém szeressen._


	2. Második lépés - A Tiltott Rengeteg

Nem tudok gondolkozni. Nem vagyok rá képes. _Mi a fasz történt?! Miért én? És főként miért vele?_ A legsötétebb sarokban guggolok, amit csak találni tudtam, és próbálom kitalálni: _Mi következik? Csak tegyek úgy, mintha mi se történt volna? Vagy csak még jobban zavarná őt? Figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt az egész szart, az lenne a legjobb, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sokáig tudnám csinálni._ Összekuporodom, és egy könnycsepp hagyja el a bal szemem. Hamarosan a többi is követi.

_És miért ez a mondat?_ Egy fogadás volt, amint végül elvesztettem, mert a srác, akit kiválasztott a klubban, épp nyaralt, és az volt az utolsó estéje Athénban.

Fel akarom hívni, és mindent elmesélni neki, de nincs internet, és maga a telefonálás is egy attrakció, mert ha egyszer meg is tudjuk csinálni, az egész nem tart tovább néhány másodpercnél, azt is csak azért, hogy meg tudjuk mutatni: még élünk. Nagypapa azt mondja, szereti, mert így ki vagyunk szakítva az alternatív valóságból, és legalább egy hétig egymással foglalkozunk, és azzal, hogy újra megtanuljunk szemtől szembe kommunikálni más emberekkel. Pedig most sokat segítene. Valakinek elmondhatnám, hogy hibáztam, és segítséget kérhetnék.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig sírtam, de tíz percet vesz igénybe, hogy lenyugodjak, és ne sírjak tovább. Aztán csak ott ülök, és igyekszem összeszedni a bátorságom, hogy visszamenjek Sagához.

_De észreveheti, hogy nem vagyok jól_ - fut végig az agyamon, és úgy döntök, addig maradok ott, amíg a szemeim nem lesznek kétszer akkorák a sírástól, mint kellene. Ez megint tíz perc. Aztán mikor végre fel merek állni, egy kezet érzek a vállamon. Ismerem ezt a kezet, bár nem volt sok alkalmam megismerni.

- Jól vagy? - kérdi végül Kevin.

- Aha - bólintok, és arrébb söpröm a kezét magamtól, miközben felállok. Pár másodpercig ránézek, majd mivel nem mond semmi újat, úgy döntök, hogy elhagyom a szobát.

- Sajnálom - mondja, amint be akarom csukni az ajtót. Közelebb jön hozzám, és megismétli. - Nagyon sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam.

- Semmi baj - fordulok hozzá, és egy mosolyt erőltetek az arcomra. - Az én hibám.

- Nem, az enyém, mert nem gondolkodtam, mielőtt beszéltem.

- Légyszi, vesszünk ezen össze - mosolygok őszintét, és finoman megütöm a fejét.

- Szóval... miért is jöttél? - kérdezi kíváncsin. - Ennyire korán akartad megtartani a hagyományos beszélgetős éjszakánkat?

Á, az Éjszaka. Mindig, mikor ide jövünk, és egy hetet itt töltünk, egy éjjelt arra fordítunk, hogy beszélgessünk mindenről, az életünkről, és arról, milyen volt a hét. Ez a mi titkunk, amiről senki nem tud, ami egy nyolc éves szokás, és amit minden évben meg kell tartanunk. Az után kezdtük, hogy elköltöztünk Svédországból. Megszoktuk egymást, és annyira hiányzott a másik, hogy akartunk egy éjjelt, mi csak a miénk, amin annyit beszélgethettünk, mint előtte.

- Nem, nem erről van szó - mondom, és tájékoztatom a fürdőnk katasztrofális állapotáról.

- Ezért nem engedem, hogy az én szobámba jöjjenek - vigyorog, amint visszamegyünk oda.

- Tudod, hogy én nem tehetem meg, mert a család bébiszitterével osztozom...

- Szopás - vigyorog még szélesebben. - Mindig átjöhetsz hozzám, csak legközelebb kérd az engedélyem, hogy bejöhess, oké? - kérdezi, és belebokszol a vállamba.

- Oké, oké, de ekkor a legközelebbkor ne üss meg.

Nevetünk, és végre jót zuhanyozhatok. Majd egy törölközőt csavarok a testem köré, és elkezdem keresni a ruháimat - amik elvesztek.

- Kevin - dugom ki a fejem az ajtón. Zavarban levési szint: Elena Rehn bénázik.

- Hm? - néz rám érdektelenül. Aztán úgy tűnik, megértette a helyzetem, mert hatalmas szemekkel bámul rám. - Atyám, mit csinálsz?

- Úgy tűnik, a szobámban felejtettem a ruháimat... - mondom teljesen elpirulva. - Elmennél, és megkérnéd Sagát, hogy hozza ide őket?

- Hát persze - mondja lefagyva, és elhagyja a szobát.

- Nem is te lennél - viharzik be a szobatársam a fürdőbe egy bugyival és pizsivel. - Tessék, öltözz fel és gyere aludni.

- Köszi, mindjárt megyek - mosolygok, és kimegy. _Mihez kezdenék nélküled?_

Mire végre a szobánkba érek, már tíz perccel múlt tizenegy. Saga próbál elaludni az ágyában, de tudom, hogy nem megy neki, míg nem vagyok ott. Még otthon is a négyéves húgával alszik. Egyszerűen nem tud elaludni, ha nincs vele senki.

- Mi tartott eddig? - kérdi, mikor becsukom az ajtót. - Egy órája mentél el fürdeni. Nos?

- Hát, mostanában hooosszú fürdőket veszek - felelem. Valójában nem is hazudom, mert élvezem, ha addig ülhetek egy kád forró vízben, míg ki nem hűl. Egyszerűen nem említem meg, hogy most csak egy rövid zuhanyt vettem, mert katasztrófát okoztam... megint.

- Vágom - mondja, majd miután átfordul a jobb oldalára, azonnal el is alszik. Követem a példáját, és tíz perc múlva úgy alszom, mint a bunda. Hosszú volt ez a nap, és kell egy kis pihenő, mielőtt a következő elkezdődne.

Reggel hatkor kelek fel. Nem aludtam jól, mert különböző válogatott rémálmok látogattak meg éjjel, és kevesebbet aludtam, mint amennyit ébren feküdve gondolkoztam. Aztán hatkor elegem lesz ezekből, és úgy döntök, sétálok egyet, mert még a forró kakaó sem segített. Van egy fa egy tisztás mellett, amire mindig is szerettem felmászni, így azt célzom meg. Soha senki nem tudta, hogy néha odamegyek, és nézem a természetet, az állatokat, amint keresztülfutnak az erdőn, ahogy a madarak énekelnek, és amint a nap keresztülsiklik az égen. Ez az én titkom, amiről még Kevin sem tud.

- Remélem, nincsenek veszélyes állatok ebben az erdőben - motyogom, és elkezdem vizslatni a környezetem. A fa a szó szoros értelmében nőtt tavaly óta, és van egy új fészek is a helyem mellett. De a fű kicsi, mint mindig, tehát az állatok még mindig járnak ide enni. Jó. Így tudom majd kukkolni őket. Velem van a kamerám, így tudok róluk fotókat készíteni.

Tíz perccel később látok pár pillangót keresztülszállni az égen, de semmi különös. Nem akarnak egy méternél közelebb jönni hozzám - és örülhetek, hogy ilyen közel jöttek, mert általában azok, akik nem emberközelben élnek, félénkebbek. Mivel már van elég képem repülő lényekről, nem szentelek különösebb figyelmet nekik, hanem arra várok, hogy lássak pár nyulat, szarvast és rókát. Az igazi különlegesség lenne.

Miután megunom, hogy nagy állatokra várjak, úgy döntök, szedek pár virágot, és csinálok egy virágkoronát, mielőtt hazamegyek. Mivel még csak délelőtt tíz van, nem hinném, hogy bárki komolyabban keresne.

- _... Kész vagy elmenni, Édes? Jön a reggel, nem érzed? Vagy ültessünk fűzfát ketten? Egy neked és egy nekem?_ - éneklem a kedvenc balladám, amit Írországban tanultam tízévesen. Két szerelmesről szól, Moiráról és Gallóról, akiknek el kell válniuk, de megígérik egymásnak, hogy mikor a másikra emlékeznek, csak a szép emlékek fognak eszükbe jutni. Ebben a négy sorban azon gondolkoznak, mit adtak a világnak, és valami építőt és gyönyörűt, de szomorút akarnak csinálni, mielőtt örökre elveszítik egymást. Később kiderül, hogy Moira terhes lett a fák alatt, így kitagadják, és egy barlangban kell megszülni egyetlen leányát. Willownak nevezi el (magyarul fűzfát jelent) és mindig a ballada refrénjét énekli a bölcső felett, amíg három év múlva teljesen meg nem őrül, és megöli magát. Hamarosan egy vadász találja mega babát. Ő Gallo, aki időközben megházasodott, és nem tudja, hogy a gyerek az övé, de ő is Willownak nevezi el, a Moirával közös szép emlékei miatt egy fűzfa alatt. A vége az a pillanat, mikor Gallo meghallja a babát ezt a dallamot dúdolni, és mivel ez Moirára emlékezteti, ő s elveszti az eszét, öngyilkosságot követ el, és Willow a mostohájával marad.

Nem tudom, miért, de szeretem ezt a dalt. Számomra az örök szerelemről szól. Mindenki csak az őrültséget látta benne, de én nem; én mindig felfedeztem, mi van mélyebben, hogy annyira szerették egymást, hogy mikor valami emlékeztette őket a másikra, nem bírták elviselni a másik hiányát, és inkább eldobták maguktól az életet. Akárhogy is, gyönyörűnek és romantikusnak találom; mindig is egy kicsit morbid voltam.

Mikor befejezem a virágkoronám, kezdem éhesnek érezni magam, így úgy döntök, hazamegyek. _Hát persze, de merre haza?_ Mivel énekeltem, dúdoltam, és szép virágokat keresgéltem, eltévedtem, és most egyáltalán nem tudtam, merre vagyok, vagy merre kéne mennem. Tudom, merre van észak és dél, a moha a fán és a nap állása megmondja, de nem tudom, merről jöttem.

- Oké, nyugi van, csajszi - ülök le, és próbálok megnyugodni is. - A nap pontosan az arcodba ragyogott, mikor eljöttél szóval mivel keletre jöttél, nyugatra kell visszamenni.

Nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne, de nagyjából kikövetkeztetem, merre van nyugat, és elindulok. Ha jól emlékszem, csak fél óra gyaloglás eljutni a kedvenc fámig, de egy órája sétálok az erdőben, de semmi ismerőset nem láttam nem láttam pár nyuszin kívül, amiket végre le tudok fotózni. Korog a gyomrom, és szomjas is vagyok.

_Miért nem hoztam kicsivel több vizet?_ - kérdezem magamtól, miközben az üres üvegemre gondolok, és próbálok tovább menni, mikor hirtelen meghallom egy apró vízesés hangját. Elkezdtek futni, és hamarosan elérek egy patakot, és miután pár percig követem, megtalálom a forrását, ami tiszta és jéghideg. Annyit iszom, amennyit csak bírok, megtöltöm az üvegem, és miután csinálok pár képet, elindulok haza.

Pár órával később meghallok pár lépést, amik nem az enyémek, de mivel nem vagyok otthon, és semmi nem tűnik ismerősnek, megijedek. A lépések tulajdonosa legalább 40, de maximum 60 kilogrammos (tudom, hogy ez még mindig egy széles skála, de nem tudom pontosabban megmondani) és egy éhes farkas, ami 40 kilogrammot nyom, elég erős ahhoz, hogy elkapjon, és megöljön, tehát úgy döntök, biztosra megyek, és felmászok egy fára. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem ez az egyszerűbb trükk, amit valaha tettem, de miután már fent vagyok, tisztábban látom, hogy a lény, ami alattomosan mellém osont, az...

- Kevin! - kiáltom, és a földre ugrom.

- Lena, mit keresel itt? - kérdezi, mikor meglát, és megölel. - Nem találtalak sehol, így kijöttem az erdőbe, amit tudom, hogy szeretsz, de soha nem voltam még ilyen messze, és úgy tűnik, eltévedtem.

- Csodás - mondom, és cinikusan gratulálva megrázom a kezét.

- Szóval te sem tudod, merre kéne mennünk, igaz? - kérdi reményvesztetten.

- Pontosan - felelem. - De van egy kis vizem.

- Hol találtad? - kérdezi kíváncsian.

- Van a közelben egy forrás, miért? - kérdezek vissza.

- Valahonnan szerzünk vizet, nemde? Talán pont abból a patakból iszunk és fürdünk, amit találtál - magyarázza.

- Sok patak van itt a hegyekben, de te tudod - rántom meg a vállam, és megmutatom neki, merre van a víz. Iszunk még egy kicsit, és elkezdjük követni, bár totál visszafelé megy, amerről jöttem, de mindegy. A nők soha ne szóljanak a férfinak, ha nincs igaza, inkább hitessék el velük, hogy amit a nő akar, pontosan azt akarja a férfi is. Az egyetlen gyümölcse annak, hogy követtük a patakot az, hogy találtunk pár ehető bogyót, és nem éhezek tovább. Tudom, hogy Kevin egyáltalán nem éhes, ő sohasem az, de mivel megkérem, eszik, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét.

Hamarosan rájön, hogy a patak követése soha nem fog minket hazavinni, így egész nap az erdőben bolyongunk. Már szürkül, szóval este tíz körül lehet, mire megállunk. Telihold van, és pár halk vonyítást hallottam.

- Hallod őket? - kérdezem Kevintől, és megragadom a karját.

- Igen, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kutyák vagy farkasok - fogja meg a kezem.

- Mit tegyünk? A telefon süket, és nem tudjuk, merre menjünk.

- Azt mondtad, cserkészlány voltál az USA-ban, szóval remélem, tudsz tüzet csinálni.

- Tehát itt kint akarod tölteni az éjszakát? - nézek fel rá.

- Nincs jobb ötletem, neked van? - kérdez vissza, és elmegyünk tűzifát gyűjteni. A kovakövemmel és a késemmel, amit mindig magamnál tartok (a biztonság kedvéért) könnyen tüzet csinálok egy tisztáson, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy nagyobb darab fák nélkül is sokáig fog tartani. Szerencsére a tegnapi vihar a földre döntött pár fát, vagy letördelte a nagyobb ágaikat, így végül találunk tüzelőanyagot.

- Állati vagy - mondja nekem Kevin, és ásítva ledől a földre.

- Kösz, de te is jó voltál - nyújtózkodom, és mellé dőlök. Már ébrenlét és álom között lebegek, és cseppet sem tudok semmiről, mikor megint meghallom a hangját:

- Nem, nem alszom veled! - kiált rám, amint arrébb húzódik tőlem. Fázom a testem körülölelő karjai nélkül.

_A tiltott gyümölcs a legédesebb._


	3. Harmadik lépés - Egyéb Rémisztő Dolgok

Felébredve a karjaiban fekszem, és mikor magunkra pillantok, észreveszem, hogy megvan mindkettőnknek mind a négy végtagja és minden kéz- és lábujja. Ettől sokkal békésebben érzem magam.

- Mmh... - hallom, amint Kevin morog mellettem.

- Jó reggelt - nézek rá, és amint a hang irányába fordítja a fejét még csukott szemekkel, úgy érzem, a szívem hevesebben ver, mint általában. Hátrébb húzódom.

- Jó... MI A FASZ? - kiáltja, és elenged. - Mit csináltunk?!

- Nyugi, csak aludtunk, és... - kezdem, de közbeszól.

- Hogy maradhatnék nyugodt? - kérdezi hisztérikusan. - Egy nővel aludtam!

- Csodás, hogy nőnek tartasz, de most kerekedjünk ezen fölül, és próbáljunk hazajutni - mondom érzelemmentesen, és felkelek, a földön hagyva lefagyott unokatesóm. - Jönnél, kérlek? - nézek le rá, és mivel látom az állapotát, úgy döntök, egyedül keresek valami ehetőt.

Miközben sétálok az erdőben, úgy érzem, már jártam erre. az ösvények és a fák elég ismerősek, és miután pár percig követek egy ösvényt, megpillantom a nyaralónkat. Boldogan visszafutok arra a helyre, ahol Kevint hagytam, de mikor odaérek - ő nincs sehol.

- Hé, tesó! - kiáltom, és csak remélem, hogy meghallja. - Jó hírem van!

- Szia - jön ki egy bokor mögül. - Bocs, majd' kiszakadt a hólyagom. Szóval?

- El se tudod képzelni, mit találtam! - Ugrom a nyakába, és megölelem.

- Öö... - egy rövid pillanatra meglátom a perverz arcát. - Micimackót és Malackát félreérthetetlen helyzetben? - kérdi végül.

- Nem, te hülye! - ütöm meg finoman a fejét. - Gyere, ha érdekel - mondom, és elmegyek a cuccaimmal. Ő követ.

- De mi az? - kérdezi kíváncsian. - Párosodó medvék?

- Ebben az esetben már nem élnék - mondom, és megállok egy másodperc múlva. - Nézd.

- Aszta - bámul nyitott szájjal. - Hazataláltál.

- Úgy bizony - mondom büszkén.

- Csak tíz perc gyaloglás volt, de az egész éjszakát kint töltöttük! - mondja dühösen, és bemegy. Nos, nem erre a reakcióra számítottam.

Belépve egy kisebb tömeg vár minket, mely kimerül Nagypapában, Nagymamában, Anyuban, Apuban, a nagybátyámban és a feleségében - mindannyiuk megkönnyebbült és egyszerre dühös tekintettel.

- Gyerekek, mi a csodát csináltatok? Egész éjjel titeket kerestünk! - mondja Tommy.

- Nem hiszem - beszél vissza Kevin. - Közel voltunk.

- És mit csináltatok? - kérdi nagybátyám észre sem véve fia beszédstílusát.

- Mi... - kezdi, de közbeszólok.

- Az én hibám. Elvesztem az erdőben, ő csak meg akart találni, és hazahozni.

- Ja, aztán együtt még jobban levesztünk, szóval hadd vigyem el én a balhét - fordul felém lovagiasan.

- Gyerekek, gyerekek, nekünk az a legfontosabb, hogy itt vagytok - mondja Apu.

- De sokáig nem voltak itt, és... - ellenkezik Tommy.

- Tesó, mondtam, hogy nem kell féltenünk őket, tudnak vigyázni magukra. Most itt vannak, és bánják tettüket; nem lehetne egyszerűen szemet hunyni felette?

- Nem, meg kell tanulniuk, hogy a cselekedeteiknek következményei vannak - jelenti ki Tommy, és megtudjuk a büntetésünk: minden nap nekünk kell takarítanunk, és mivel Saga el se kezdte a fürdőszobánkat, kezdhetünk ott. Csodás...

- Hé, Kevin, jössz? - kérdem, miután az idősebb generációk elmennek.

- Miért mennék? - kérdezi nagyképűen, és elindul a másik irányba. - Te mondtad, hogy a te hibád volt.

- De te akartad elvinni a balhét, úgyhogy kuss, és fogj egy rongyot - jelentem ki, és bemegyek a fürdőszobánkba. Még mindig katasztrofálisan néz ki, de tudom, minél hamarabb kezdünk neki, annál hamarabb készül el.

Pár másodperc múlva belép Kevin, és nekikezdhetünk a takarításnak. Először kitisztítjuk a kádat rengeteg vízzel, és még több súrolással, majd a kisebb tárgyakat, amik tisztításra szorulnak, beletesszük - úgy értem, én, ő csak mondja, mit tegyek - a kádba, és...

- Ember, örülök, hogy odafigyelsz, hogy semmit ne hagyjunk ki, de ha segítenél a fizikai munkában...

- Előbb köszönd meg - mondja.

- Miért tenném? - beszélek vissza, és leülök az egyetlen tiszta helyre, egy vödörre.

- Nem említettem, hogy a te hibád volt, hogy nem értünk ide tegnap, pedig csak tíz percre voltunk, hanem megpróbáltalak megmenteni a büntetéstől - mondja, és egyet kell, hogy értsek vele.

- Oké, köszi, így együtt kell dolgoznunk, és nem nekem egyedül - mondom, mire elmosolyodik.

- Foglalkozom ezekkel az apró cuccokkal, te pedig a nagyobb felületekkel, rendben? - kérdezi, és munkához látunk. Kicsit irigy vagyok, de ismerve magam és a pontatlanságom, úgy érzem, jobb, ha ő tisztítja az olyan kis dolgokat, mint a sminkem, tükrök - amit én biztosan eltörnék.

- Francba - hallom pár perc múlva.

- Mi történt? - fordulok azonnal a hang irányába.

- Semmi, csak tartozok neked egy...

- A KÖRÖMLAKKOM! - kiáltom. - Eltörted! Limitált kiadás volt, és most vége!

- Ennyire szeretted? - néz rám ázott kiskutyaszemekkel.

- Nem, valójában utáltam a libafos-zöld színét, és amúgy is egy olyan sráctól kaptam, akit később elutasítottam - vallom be, majd körbenézek. - Egy fal kész - könyvelem el elégedetten.

- Még három, és a padló vár rád - mondja.

- Ó, nem, nem, nem - ellenkezek. - A padló a tied, mivel előbb végzel a munkáddal.

- Legyen gyereknap - mormogja Kevin, és miután végzek a négy fallal (segít, amint végez a saját dolgaival) elkezdjük felmosni a padlót.

- Szóval mi volt az az _Egy nővel aludtam_-dolog? - lököm meg a csípőjét a sajátommal.

- Öö... - mondja, és amint ránézek, elfordítja az arcát tőlem, de így is látom, hogy elpirult.

- Oké, oké, értem, hogy az életstílusod miatt még mindig szűz vagy, de ez nem olyan nagy dolog, hogy aggódnod kéne miatta - próbálom lenyugtatni.

- Ne mondd, hogy te nem vagy! - mondja, és lefagyok. Elvörösödve lehajtom a fejem.

- Én... - kezdem, de belém ragad a szó, amint megállít.

- Ne mondd, hogy olyannak adtad a legnagyobb kincsed, akit nem ismertél legalább két éve! - engedi el a felmosóseprűt (seprű egy nedves ronggyal) és megragadja a derekam. - Tudod, hogy minden második évben költöztök, és mégis...

- Nem, félreértettél! - mondom, mikor közel érzem a testét az enyémhez. - Még ilyen közel se voltam soha egy férfihoz, és emiatt más lányok kislánynak tartottak. El tudod képzelni az életet barátok nélkül? - kérdezem végül.

- Én mindig ott voltam neked, miért nem hívtál, mikor egyedül érezted magad?!

- Nem akartalak az apró gondjaimmal zavarni...

- Apró gondok? - kérdezi megint kissé hisztérikusan._ Idén ez a szokása, vagy mi?_ - Tudsz olyan helyet mondani, ahol úgy érezted, maradnál még?

- Athén - mondom gondolkodás nélkül. Akkor ott volt nekem Philippa és nem éreztem magam egyedül. Mivel most Varsóban élünk, messze vagyok tőle.

- Á - mondja szomorúan, és visszatér a takarításhoz. - Reméltem, hogy Sundsvallt mondod.

- Én... - kezdem, de megint nem hagyja, hogy befejezzem a mondatom.

- Csak felejtsük el - mondja, és pár perc múlva végzünk a munkával.

- Végre, egy kis csend és nyugalom - mondom, amint leülök a nappaliban. Kevin mellém dől.

- Úgy érzem, még soha nem voltam ilyen fáradt - mondja.

- Egyetértek - ásítom, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

- Hé, mit... - kezdi, de aztán úgy érzem, túl fáradtnak érzi magát ahhoz, hogy veszekedjen.

- Csak hadd pihenjek itt pár percig, kérlek - kérlelem, és válaszadás helyett az én fejemre hajtja az övét. Azt hiszem, ezt vehetem _igen_nek.

- Csst, ne zavard őket! - hallom, amint Saga hangja ezeket a szavakat suttogja. Már majdnem sötét van kint, mikor kinyitom álmosan a szemem.

- Uhm, mi az? - motyogom, és mikor meg akarom mozdítani a fejem, nem sikerül. - Hé, Kevin... - fogom meg a combját, hogy felébresszem.

- Mi az? - kérdi, miközben felemeli a fejét, és megszorítja a kezem. - Ja, te vagy az?

- Ö... helló - integet az arcunk előtt Saga.

- Jaj, szia - mosolygok, és megpróbálom felemelni a fejem. - FRANC, BEGÖRCSÖLT A NYAKAM! - kapok oda hozzá.

- Megmasszírozhatom, ha szeretnéd - mondja azonnal Kevin.

- Később... - mondom neki, majd Sagára nézek. - Mit csinálsz itt?

- Csak mondani akartam, hogy mivel a mi fürdőnket takarítottátok, így Kevinében játszottunk, és most...

- Ó, nem, nem, nem, nem, nem, remélem, csak viccelsz - mondja Kevin, amint meghallja.

- Persze, de kész a kaja - vigyorog, és lelép a négy gyerekkel.

- Mennünk kéne - mondom, és megpróbálok felállni.

- Csak maradj ott - mondja, és miután mögém megy, elkezdi masszírozni a nyakam.

- ÁÚ! - visítom, amint megnyomja.

- Ilyen rossz lennék? - kérdi.

- Nem, csak csináld - mondom. - Akkor jó, ha fáj, csak kicsit érzékeny vagyok.

Mikor úgy érzem, végre mozgatni tudom a fejem, megyünk, és eszünk valamit. Vacsora közben Saga megmutatja, mennyire cukik voltunk, miközben aludtunk. Ja, cuki, úgy van...

- Apu, valamitől olyan furák - mondja Chrisnek. - Miért pirultak el?

- Drágám, ők idősebbek már nálad, és abban a korban vannak, mikor már kényelmetlen nekik, hogy azzal viccelődjünk, hogy ők egy pár; és bár kábé tíz éve a nagynénéd...

- Nem én - csatlakozik egy pillanatra a beszélgetésünkhöz Vicky, aki mellettünk ül.

- ... mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy ők egy pár, most mindkettejüknek meg kell találniuk a párjukat, így ez már nem vicces. Pár év múlva jobban megérted - fejezi be Chris.

Miután megvacsorázunk, még mindig fáradtan bemegyünk a szobánkba - Kevin informál az ajtón keresztül, hogy az ő fürdője rendben van, mközben én a szobatársam után zuhanyzom -, és azzal a lendülettel, hogy bedőlök az ágyba, el is alszom.

_Két arc nélküli kisgyerek játszik a homokban. Aztán új jelenetet látok: a fiú elkíséri a lányt az iskolába a legelső napon. Új kép: már tinédzserként az iskolai mosdóban csókolóznak. De most nem csak az ajkaik találkoznak, mint általában: most a fiú a falhoz nyomja a lány testét, és megpróbálnak akkora felületet betakarni a másik testéből a sajátjukkal, amekkorát csak sikerül. Aztán egy rövid pillanatra _valóban_ érzem, valaki egy finom csókot ad az _én_ ajkaimra._

Mikor kinyitom a szemem, egyedül vagyok a szobában; szó szerint, nincs bent senki, csak én.

- Újabb nap, amit túl kell élnem - mondom a megszokott napindító-mondatom, és nyújtózkodom egyet. Aztán rájövök, ma is nekünk kell takarítani, és nincs sok szabadidőnk.

Felkelek, majd kimegyek a konyhába, hogy egyek valamit, nem számít, hogy tegnap vacsoráztunk-e, vagy sem, mindig éhes vagyok, mikor reggel felkelek.

Evés közben találok egy cetlit, ezzel az üzenettel: "_Légyszi, menj ki a kertbe, és foglalkozz a virágokkal, ez is a mi dolgunk, de nekem túl piszkos. Köszi! Legjobb unokatesó ^.^"_

- Haha, legjobb unokatesó, mi? - mosolygok, és befejezem a kenyerem; aztán kimegyek, és keresek gumicsizmát és kertészkesztyűt, majd nekiállok dolgozni. Előbb le kell nyírnom a füvet, majd, mivel szerencsére két napja rengeteget esett, kihagyhatom a locsolást, és azonnal gazolhatom a virágokat.

Két órával később - az órám szerint ebédidő van - még csak a fűvel végzek, és a gyomrom azt tanácsolja, menjek be, és csórjak az ebédből - még ha nincs is kész. Nem ettem sokat reggelire, mert el akartam kezdeni dolgozni, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

Belépve megpillantom életem legrémisztőbb dolgát - egy VK-sztár kötényben, a haja felkötve - miközben a padlót mossa fel.

- Hé, most takarítottam ott fel, ne merj még akár csak egy lépést is tenni abban a sáros gumicsizmában! - kiált rám, amint feláll, és a kezéből a földre dobja a szivacsot. Először szégyellem magam, de aztán alig bírom megállni, hogy ne törjek ki röhögésben, így inkább eltakarom a szám a kezemmel.

_Néha sokkal kifizetődőbb csak befogni a szánkat._


	4. Negyedik Lépés - Rémisztő Őszinteség

- Mit találtál olyan viccesnek? - kiált megint.

- Semmi, semmi, leveszem ezeket - kuncogom, és kimegyek, hogy megtegyem.

Közben odajön az ajtóhoz, és elkezdi felmosni a foltot.

- Szóval mi volt olyan vicces? - kérdi, amint megint belépek.

- Olyan kibaszott szexi vagy - nevetek, amint megint rá nézek; már nem bírom bent tartani.

- Úgy gondolod? - ragadja meg a karom, és lehúzza a testem. - Akkor segíts.

- Nem, még nem végeztem kint, és csak azért jöttem, mert...

- Gyerekek, kész az ebéd, gyertek, ha akartok enni - kiabál Anyu.

- Ezért - mondom, és amint Kevin elenged, a konyhába rohanok, és megpuszilom Anyu arcát. - Mit csináltál? - kérdem, miközben a nyakán lógok. - Vagy várj, hadd találjam ki. - Szagolok a levegőbe, és két szimat után tudom a választ. - Mexikói csirke avokádóval és hajában sült krumplival; a leves trópusi gyümölcsökből készült.

- Milyen okos lányom van - simogatja meg a hajam, és rám mosolyog, de látok valami furcsát a szemében, mikor ránézek.

- Anyu, biztos, hogy... - _jól vagy?_ akarom kérdezni, de megállít a beszédben.

- Gyere, segíts tálalni, hamarosan itt lesznek.

Igaza van, mikor kiviszem a második tálat, mind a tizenheten az ebédlőben vagyunk. Aztán Anyu azt mondja, csak üljek le, és egyek a többiekkel, mert tudja, hogy energiára van szükségem a kerti munkához.

A mexikói és az ázsiai konyha a kedvencem, és mivel főként svéd és olasz kajákat ettünk, Anyu olyan aranyos volt, hogy csinált.

- Van bárki, aki ezt szereti? - kérdezi Saga az avokádószószra mutatva a tányérján.

- Add nekem, ha nem akarod megenni - mondom neki, és szemeit meresztve néz rám.

- Akkor az enyémet is megennéd, légyszi? - kérdezi Kevin.

- Mik vagytok ti, emberek vagy földönkívüliek, hogy nem szeretitek? - mormogom, és elfogadom. Húst és krumplit akarnak cserébe, de elmagyarázom nekik, miért nem érdemlik meg:

- Szopjatok lovat, a több szósz azt jelenti, hogy mindenből több jár, szóval nem adok nektek semmit - öltöm ki a nyelvem. Aztán valami történik, mindenki csodálkozására, aki látja; Kevin úgy tesz, mintha le akarná harapni a nyelvem.

- Mi a gond? - néz ránk. - Csak vicceltem - mondja, és lop az avokádószószomból.

- Hé, nem az előbb mondtad, hogy nem szereted? - kiáltok rá.

- Igen, de a csirke száraz nélküle - mondja teli szájjal.

- Akkor el tudod képzelni, miért szeretem annyira - vigyorgok, és befejezem az evést. Még tíz percig beszélgetünk, majd felállok, és visszamegyek a kertbe. A virágok sokáig vártak rám, és büszke vagyok, hogy valami gyönyörűt alkottam, mikor pár órával később végzek.

Tudva, mi történne, ha gumicsizmában mennék be, inkább leveszem őket, mielőtt belépnék; aztán elkezdem Kevint keresni. Meg is találom Victoria fürdőjében, a vécé tisztítása közben.

- El nem tudod képzelni, mennyire élvezem ezt a szart - üdvözöl.

- Szó szerint - kuncogok, és közelebb megyek. - Mi történt?

- Teljesen eldugult - mondja, és leül, azt mutatva: feladja.

- Ezt próbáltad már? - kérdezem egy pumpával a kezemben.

- Azt hol találtad? - kérdi kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Ott - mutatok arra a helyre, ahol addig volt.

- Jesszus - morogja, és megint elkezd dolgozni. Én közben rendet teszek bent.

Öt perccel később mind a ketten mindennel végzünk, így pihenhetünk egy kicsit.

- Ne nézzünk filmet? - kérdezi kedvenc unokatestvérem.

- Ne nézzünk animét? - kérdezek vissza, és elégedett vigyort látok az arcán.

Nem tudunk dönteni a Sword Art Online és a Vampire Knight között; mind a kettőnek csodálatos a hangulata és irtó jók a karakterei.

- Leafa a saját testvérébe, Kiritóba szeret bele az SAO-ban - ellenkezek.

- Később kiderül, hogy csak unokatestvérek, _és_ a lány nem is tudja, hogy ő az, de a VK-ban Yuuki és Kaname testvérek, és a végén úgy döntenek, szeretik egymást - mondja, és el kell fogadnom a döntését.

- Igazad van, nekem is középkori hangulatom van inkább - mondom, és elkezdjük nézni az SAO-t a tizenhatodik epizódtól, amikor Kirito elkezd játszani az Alfheim Online-nal.

Négy órával később végzünk, és elmegyünk vacsorázni - ott nem igazán beszélgetünk, de utána úgy döntünk, hogy megtartjuk a beszélgetős éjszakánkat. Miután Saga lealszik, viszünk magunkkal egy kis gyümölcssalátát és vizet, és elkezdünk beszélgetni a hétről, és az egész életünkről.

- Milyennek találtad ezt a hetet? - kérdi elsőként.

- Őrültnek - nevetek. - Először eltévedni az erdőben, aztán feltakarítani az egész nyaralót...

- És még nincs vége - csatlakozik.

- És te? - kérdezek vissza.

- Hé, még nem fejezted be! - ellenkezik azonnal.

- Rendben, rendben - mosolygok. - Szó szerint ez a hét volt az eddigi legaktívabb, mikor nem csak ülök egy sarokban, és fotoszintetizálok, mint egy növény, mikor elkap téged az ihlet, és írod a dalaidat - mondom végül.

- Nem tudtam, hogy így érzel - néz rám bocsánatkérőn.

- Mindegy, ilyenkor mindig új fotókat próbáltam csinálni, szóval nem volt olyan elviselhetetlen, mint amilyennek tűnt - hadarom.

- Nekem nem tűnt elviselhetetlennek, úgy értem, észre sem vettem, hogy nem vagy jól...

- Semmi baj, mikor láttalak, mindig jobban lettem - vigyorgok, és lájk-jeleket mutatok.

- Oké, én jövök - mondja azonnal, és elkezdi. - Először megijesztettél a kis színjátékoddal a fürdőszobában...

- Ne is említsd, még mindig szégyellem - pirulok el.

- Á, csajszi, csak egy baleset volt...

- Két baleset - mondom.

- Akkor _két baleset_ - hangsúlyozza -, nem kell úgy érezned, hogy a te hibád volt, mert nem igaz; véletlen történt; teljesen random.

- Jó, jó, ne beszélj róla, inkább folytasd - siettetem.

- Elveszni az erdőben elég béna volt, de magamat ismerve várható. Csak azon csodálkoztam, hogy nem találtál haza, Cserkészlány.

- Nélkülem még mindig kint kolbászolnál - szúrom közbe, és mindketten elnevetjük magunkat.

- De egyébként úgy érzem, takarítani jó móka volt.

- Be lettél mutatva Mr. Spongyának és Mrs. Vödörnek életedben először!

- Igen, de Mr. Spongya Bob nem volt olyan beszédes, mint a rajzfilmben - kacsint.

- Hiányzott neki a barátja, Csillag Patrik - felelem.

- Csillag Kevin nem volt neki elég, Patrikot akart? Változtassak nevet?

- Hülye - vágok hozzá egy párnát.

- Csak őszinte - vigyorog.

- És most a kedvenc témám...

- Ne, megint? - kérdezi fájdalmasan mosolyogva.

- Mondj nekem tíz mondatot a szerelmi életedről.

- Nem lehetne egyszerűen kihagyni? Nem változott tavaly óta.

- Nem, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy nem láttál egyetlen lányt sem 12 hónap alatt, akit legalább el tudnál képzelni magad mellett. Valld be: van valaki, aki tetszik, igaz? - hajolok közelebb az arcához.

- Az igazat megvallva van egy lány, de nem láthatom rendszeresen - mondja.

- Mesélj róla - kérem kíváncsian. - Tudod, hogy szeretem a love-storykat.

- Rendben, akkor... pár évvel fiatalabb, és öt centivel alacsonyabb nálam, olyan gyönyörű kék szemekkel, hogy mikor beléjük nézek, látom bennük úszni a delfineket, a hosszú, szőke haja a búzára emlékeztet, ami Sundsvall mellett nő; mikor a nap játszik vele, halvány arany árnyalatot kap, és a bőre olyan, mint a fehér márvány.

- Tipikus északi cuccnak tűnik. Mikor találkoztál vele?

- Évek óta ismerem, de sokáig nem vettem észre, hogy nő, csak barátként tekintettem rá, mint egy nagyon jó barátra - mondja.

- Ez még csak két mondat - tájékoztatom.

- Egyszerre tud felnőttes és gyerekes lenni. Alapjában véve aranyos, de ha dühös lesz, menekülj. Szereti a természetet, és imádja az egzotikus ételeket.

- Egy nap bemutathatnál neki, azt hiszem, kedvelném.

- Biztos, hogy kedvelnéd - vigyorog. - Nincs testvére vagy háziállata a szülei munkája miatt, de mindig is akart egy görényt.

- A görények cukik - mondom. - Még három mondat, és elengedlek.

- Szeret utazni, és idegen kultúrákat megismerni. Nem játszik semmilyen hangszeren, bár egyszer megpróbált megtanulni hegedülni. És végül. De nem utolsó sorban azt hiszem, semmit nem tud az érzéseimről.

- Akkor miért nem mondod el neki, hogyan érzel? - kérdezem csodálkozva.

- Már sokszor próbáltam, de soha nem ment, mert féltem a bukástól, vagy mikor egyszer elég erősnek éreztem magam, és beszéltem neki az érzéseimről, nem értett meg.

- Nagyon sajnállak - mondom.

- Most te jössz! - bök oldalba. - Tíz mondat a szerelmi életedről.

- Egy: nem létezik - számolom a kezemen. _Kettő: azt hiszem, szeretlek._ - Kettő: Athénban majdnem szereztem magamnak pasit, de szegény srác csak nyaralt ott, és másnap ment el. Három: csak két sört ittunk, mikor elmondta, és úgy döntöttem, magára hagyom, és csatlakozom a táncoló barátnőmhöz. Négy: azóta senkivel nem találkoztam, aki tetszene. Öt: vége. Ez minden, ami tavaly óta történt.

- Senki, aki most tetszene? - néz rám kíváncsian.

_Te._

- Nem, senki - felelem.

- És mit vársz az új iskoládtól? - vált témát.

- Nem tudom, mit várjak, Anyu és Apu mindig megpróbálták a lehető legrangosabbat megtalálni, de sokszor nem sikerült. Jó, minden régi iskolámat szerettem, és mindig a legtöbb tudást adták nekem, de a legutóbbiban utáltam az osztályom, és ők is utáltak engem, csak egy barátom volt, és ez minden. Most azt mondják, jobb lesz, a lengyelek barátságosak.

- Remélem, hogy azok, mert nincs kedvem odamenni, és beszélgetni velük rólad - fenyegeti meg játékosan a levegőt.

- Tényleg nincs rá szükség, ha az első pár hónapban nem szerzek barátokat - mondom. - De nem tudom, mit fognak reagálni, ha elkezdek velük oroszul beszélni.

- Szlávok lévén nagy eséllyel többet értenek belőle, mint a svédből.

- Igazad lehet, de még nem csináltam, tudod, Szentpéterváron születtem, aztán kétéves voltam, mikor elköltöztünk Marokkóba, aztán Írországba, aztán visszajöttünk két évre Svédországba. Aztán megint Oroszország, de most Moszkva egy évre, aztán Japán, aztán Görögország, és most Lengyelország.

- Mi a következő? - kérdezi nyugodtan.

- Talán Portugália - felelem. - A nagy európai országok, mint például az Egyesül Királyság, Franciaország, Spanyolország, Olaszország vagy Németország már ki vannak pipálva a szüleim listáján.

- És te hova akarnál menni? - fordítja maga felé az arcomat.

- Egy nap el akarok menni Izlandra - mondom naivan.

- Tényleg elhagynál? - kérdezi, és látok egy apró könnycseppet a jobb szemében.

- Nem úgy értettem; mármint igen, én... á, ebből már nem jövök ki jól.

- Akkor legyél őszinte - tanácsolja.

- Nincs semmi, ami itt tartana, mivel interneten keresztül is tudunk kommunikálni, és körbe akarom utazni a világot.

- Szóval elhagynál megbánás nélkül.

- Persze, hiányoznál, tesó - ölelem meg, és talán, hangsúlyozom, _talán_ ez az ölelés olyannak érződik, mintha szeretném, de nincs másik egyértelmű út, hogy kifejezzem.

- Ne, kérlek, ne tedd ezt velem - kiált rám, amint elengedem. Annyira elutasítva érzem magam, mint még soha; ez csak egy baráti ölelés, vagy mi a csoda volt ez.

_Nem mindig kaphatod meg, amit akarsz - ezekben az esetekben keményebben próbálkozol._


	5. Ötödik lépés - Eretnek Gyónás

- I just hugged you, man, don't get huffy fort this - I say when I can talk again. His sentence really shocked me. _Did he really turn my hug down?_

- I don't care whether you hug me or not but next time don't sit in my laps - he advise.

- Did I really do so? - I wonder. - Shit, I'm sorry - I look at him apologizing.

- Never mind both of us must be tired - he replies. - But how can that be it's just half past one yet!

- Then... what would you like to know about?

- Tell me about Philippa and things you did together - he asks.

- Well, she was the girl I sat next to in the class. She had always been friendly with me, she immediately smiled when she looked at me first but as she didn't speak English well it took us half a year to be able to communicate in Greek. She was enchanted about my parent's job and also she decided to be a photographer. She taught me ride a horse and we always did stupid things together.

- For example? - He's curious.

- Walking in cosplay in the middle of the ancient Athens, telling everyone it was our job, and if they come next day they can even make photos with us, then next day going back dressed cats; asking policemen where we lived - we had to run fast after it; asking people about their signs in playschool... And once we joined flashmobbing.

- You must have had a great life there - he comments.

- Yeah it wasn't bad but a bit too hot for me - I confess. - And is there anything interesting you did last year?

- As you can see my hair has grown - he smiles at me and touches his long blonde hair.

- By the way, how can you manage on sleeping so few and being active even so? - I change the topic.

- You must be get used to - he says.

- I think you're a bit workaholic; I mean you go on a holiday and still you work, write your songs and so one.

- Writing songs and making music is fun - he replies. - The only part I don't enjoy is recording. Then you have to do everything perfectly, wait for checking, do everything again and again and again if you've made a mistake. I enjoy rehearsals, concert and everything but I usually feel recording is just a waste of time.

- You're workaholic - I summarize grinning.

- I am not workaholic - he disagrees immediately.

- Did you spend enough time with Tommy when you were small or did you want more?

- What the fuck?

- Did you? Because I think that...

- Yeah, yeah, you're right, I wanted a bit more of him but he was always working. Are you happy now? - he looks at my eyes seriously.

- ...I think that you work so much because you've seen this at home and you think that he will pay more attention on you if he can see you work hard.

- I do not...!

- At the back of your mind you think these you just never confess to yourself. Well, I don't want you to tell me everything, I just want to be truly happy - I smile.

- Then why don't you accept when I say I'm not? Huh?

- I didn't say anything, and even that was quiet - I raise my palms.

-You imp - he says and tickles me.

- No-ho - I disagree laughing.

- But yes, you deserve it - he laughs with me as I try to escape from his fatal fingers.

- I deserve nothing like this - I cough.

- Hey, are you okay? - he looks at me apprehensively.

- Yes, I am I just can't stand tickling - I say and two seconds later I also realize the situation we are in: as basically we sit on his bed every time we are chatting he have been tickling me there and now I am lying under him. _What if I..._

- I'm sorry - he apologizes and goes further from me.

- Never mind - I say and sit closer to him.

- Just forget about it, please.

- I will have amnesia if I have to forget this many things - I wink.

- Then you should note everything before losing your memory.

- As in Fifty First Date? - I ask.

- N... not really, I don't want to date you as it happened in the film - he disagrees immediately.

- Yeah, that would look pretty weird... - I agree.

_But I love weirdness..._

- Talking about films: did you see any good ones last year? - he asks as to break the ice.

- Yes, I could finally get myself watch Lord Of The Rings.

- Only now? - he asks surprised.

- Three years ago I read the books but I wasn't daring watch the film because I was afraid of getting disappointed.

- And did you?

- There were some parts that were definitely better in the books but it was predictable as books were nearly always better than the films made of them.

- Favorite scene?

- Drinking dual in Rohan - I laugh.

- Yes, that's awesome - he joins. - And did you watch the Hobbit as well?

- Of course I did so - I say.

- What did you like best about it?

- When Legolas asks Gloin whether his wife was his brother - I chuckle.

- Jeez, you remember the best moments - he grins.

- And do you know what I read as well?

- No but you will tell me I guess?

- Exactly - I laugh. - Hunger Games.

- All the three?

- What did you expect from such a bookworm girl?

- Nothing else - he smiles at me. - Which guy did you like better?

- Until the end of the third book I preferred Gale because Peeta didn't really do anything for Katniss just drifted with the stream while Gale fought his fight fort life every day but at the end they swapped roles and the passive hero began acting while the active character became less and less likeable.

- Even at the beginning I liked Peeta - he comments.

- He's a feminine character; Gale was at least masculine.

- In this trilogy men are feminine and women are more masculine so it was predictable that boyish Katniss will marry girlish Peeta.

- But I was always waiting for Gale to step on the scenes and captivate his Catnip and... Finally he gave up on her and let the least masculine men get her. I would even preferred Haymitch who was her male version but Peeta... he was so... to be honest he was characterless for me. His only good sentence was when he said he didn't want to be a figurehead in their game.

- Then what do you think his main characteristic was?

- He was... just "the guy who loved the heroine".

- You may be right - he says.

- Do you know what novel has elaborated characters?

- Er... Chronicles Of Narnia? - he asks.

- Yes, but I've read it a long time ago.

- Game Of Thrones? - he tried to guess again.

- I think of the Millennium Trilogy.

- Didn't you once say you hated crime?

- I did so but I think hard-boiled crime stories were made for me. While reading these books I don't feel like searching but living lives of people who are never bored.

- And Larsson's style is also phenomenal.

- He's simply lifelike and that's what I love about him. He dares to write about Nazism, male chauvinism, governmental problems and prostitution in a very natural but still dreadful way.

- Yeah, those days these were the biggest problems in Swedish society.

- They exist in every society and I must know it - I wink.

- And are there any good rock or metal bands you discovered? - he asks as not to speak about politics more. We both hate talking about it between us.

- Uhm, I was listening to my old but gold folk bands like Korpiklaani, Ensiferum and Eluveitie in most of the time.

- So nothing new for me - he says a bit disappointed.

- No, but maybe now - I smile. - And did you write any good songs while I was away?

- I'm sure you have already got my album Together We Stand Alone.

- Yes, yet in March.

- Nothing really new since then but I have just found out a good tune and want to write lyrics for it... could you please help?

- Ah, I'm an awful writer - I confess.

- Never mind I just want someone to hear it. The title is Morning Temptation - he says and begins to sing:

_The morning surprised me early / I couldn't stand being alone / Started my walk in a curvy, / Narrow path into the unknown. / Mother Gaia, take care of me / Be aware of my every step / Moon, Sun, all heavenly bodies / I need your guide, never forget! / Forest brother embraced me soon / I couldn't find way out of him / And my helpful sister the Moon / Made me meet Her, my biggest sin. / Mother Gaia, take care of me / Be aware of my every step / Moon, Sun, all heavenly bodies / I need your guide, never forget! / My big sin found me easily / Moon sent her from between the trees / She strongly wanted to tempt me / And it was so hard to resist. / Mother Gaia, take care of me / Be aware of my every step / Moon, Sun, all heavenly bodies / I need your guide, never forget! / I need your guide / What to do now? / I want her arms / And all her life / To be just mine. / My Temptation, take care of me / Be aware of my every step / My Temptation, please, don't leave me / I need your love, never forget!_

- What do you think? - he asks when he finishes.

- Well... - I can't really say anything because the song was obviously about our meeting in the forest. There's no doubt.

- Don't you like it? - he looks at me sadly.

- But I do - I say and without thinking twice I sit closer to him and get the first kiss of my life. After a while when our kisses become more and more passionate and we begin petting each other I can suddenly feel as if he has changed his mind; he tries to disagree and talk to me so I stop for a moment.

- Please, concern with my feelings as well! - he yells at me as I draw myself apart from him. I feel both ashamed and proud about what I've just done with his red, fleshy lips and I think I want more of it.

_Concerning with others feelings is hard to do when you deadly long for something._


	6. Hatodik lépés - Kétségbeesett Próbálkozá

- Öhm... - motyogom, amint ránézek; a szemeim tele vannak könnyekkel. - Azt hiszem, épp itt az ideje aludni térni - mondom végül, é elhagyom a szobáját.

_Milyen érzés... milyen mennyei érzés volt..._ - gondolom az ágyban fekve. Megérintem az ajkaimat, és mosolygok, arra gondolva, hogy mit tettünk pár perccel ezelőtt. Már majdnem elalszom, mikor hirtelen I szélesre tárom a szemem, é felkelek. - _Ez egyszerűen nem helyes... Az unokatestvérem, a fenébe is! de ő is élvezte... Jaj, nem tudom, mit gondoljak!_

Az ablakpárkányon ülve küzdök magammal, és nézem az éjszaka teremtményeit, amíg meg nem látom a hajnalt, és irtózatosan fáradtnak nem érzem magam. Persze nem tudtam döntésre jutni, így inkább úgy döntök, pihenek, és hagyom, hogy az idő dolgozzon és gyógyítson.

Úgy kelek fel, hogy nem érzek semmi megbánást. Már tudom, mit akarok, és nem nyugszom, míg meg nem kapom. Reszkess, Kevin Rehn!

- Jó reg... - ásítom nyújtózkodva, de mikor kinyitom a szeme, közel s távol nem látok senkit.

A házban sem találok senkit, csak egy levelet, hogy elmentek túrázni, mert _néhányan_ egyszerűen nem bírtak a seggükön ülni. Ebben az esetben Kevin biztos velük ment; szeret közel lenni a természethez. Egy kicsit sajnálom, de így legalább tervet készíthetek, és...

- Reggelt... - látom az emlegetett személyt kijönni a szobájából.

- TE NEM MENTÉL VELÜK? - Mikor meglátom, felsikoltok, miközben visszatérek a gondolataim világából.

- Miért, merre mentek? - kérdi nyújtózkodva.

- Á, nem számít - mondom, mikor eljut az agyamig, hogy mikor elmegyünk túrázni, általában azt jelenti, hogy messzire megyünk, és hazafelé bemegyünk egy étterembe, és "hozzászokunk a _természetes_ környezetünkhöz, a Nagy Betondzsungelhez" - csak ahogy Nagypapa mondaná; és csak késő este érünk haza.

- Túrázni mentek, mi? - néz rám.

- Így van. Itt hagytak minket ketten egyedül - mormolom magamnak.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ez is a része a büntetésünknek, amiért pár napja eltűntünk?

- Nem hiszem, de azt biztosra veszem, hogy megőrülnek, ha hazaérve káosz fogadja őket.

- Szóval fel kell takarítanunk az anime-marathon és a főzés után, ugye?

- Igen, de most olyat nézzünk, amiben kevesebb a tiltott szerelem, rendben?

- Persze - mosolyog, és adunk egymásnak egy pacsit.

Elmegyünk a konyhába, és miután reggelizünk valamit, hogy ne ájuljunk el, elkezdünk ázsiai kaját főzni. Valahogy nem rontom el a rizst - szörnyű szakács vagyok, szóval ez egy új jelenség -, és a hús és a zöldségek megsütése sem kerül annyi erőfeszítésbe, mint mindig szokott. _Valami nagyon furcsa a mai napban..._

- Tennél, kérlek, két lépést jobbra? - hallok messziről egy hangot, amire nem igazán figyelek, és egy perc múlva valaki megfogja a csípőm, és jobbra mozdítja. - Köszönöm - hallom a hangot közvetlen a fülem mellől.

- Jaj, bocsi, eltűnődtem - fordulok hozzá.

- Miről? - hajol közelebb hozzám, miközben elővesz két tányért a szekrényből.

- Semmi érdekes - mondom, és úgy érzem, elvörösödöm.

- Akkor mutassam meg, szerintem min tűnődtél el? - kérdezi, és megragadja a derekam. Közelebb húz magához, és lekezd mindenhol csókolgatni: először az ajkaimat, aztán a fülcimpám és a nyakam, miközben a hátam simogatja a ruháim alatt.

Később felültet a pultra, és elkezdjük vetkőztetni egymást; most, hogy a testem más részei is elérhetővé válnak, elkezdi nekik is bemutatni magát - a lábamat simogatva finoman megérinti a vállam ajkaival, és lejjebb és lejjebb jut minden egyes csókkal, amit a testemnek ad, amíg el nem éri a mellkasom, és úgy nem dönt, hogy ott időzik...

Közben tart a bal kezével, miközben a jobb nem áll le a belsőcombom simogatásával - _Jézus, nem egy perce még a bokámon volt!_ - és amint feljebb és feljebb vándorol, miközben érzem, hogy nehezen lélegzik, széttárom a lábaim, hogy befogadjam, és én... felébredek.

Ez a reggel egyáltalán nem hoz megnyugvást. Még mindig aggódom a vele való találkozás miatt, és hogy a szemeibe nézzek - és a kibaszott pornó-álmom sem segített egyáltalán.

Szélsebesen felülve körbenézek, hogy biztosra vehessem, ez az egész nem történt meg, és mikor látom, hogy a szobánkban vagyunk, és Saga jön ki a fürdőből, egy pillanatra elérem a nirvánát.

- Hello - üdvözöl. - Kevin itt volt? Úgy tűnt, az ő hangját hallom.

- Öhm, nem tudom, csak most keltem - mondom, és magamban hozzáteszem - _De remélem, nem._

- És álmodtál valami érdekeset? - ül le az ágyamra mellém.

_Bár ne kérdezted volna..._

- Csak azt, hogy mind elmentetek túrázni, és itt hagytatok egyedül - mondom el neki az igazság felét.

- Túrázni? Miféle túra? - nevet. - Te vagy az egyetlen, aki értékelné!

- Igen, de végül kiderült, hogy csak hozzá akartatok szokni a "_természetes_ környezetünkhöz, a Nagy Betondzsungelhez".

- Ne, még emlékszel nagypapa szavaira - tör ki nevetésben megint. - Emlékszem, egyszer Kevin dühös volt rá, és megmondta neki, nem tudja, mit lehet itt a dzsungelben csinálni, és azt válaszolta, hogy tudja, hogy a _természetes környezetünk a Nagy Betondzsungel,_ de reméli, itt is tudunk mit kezdeni magunkkal.

- Ja, Kevin elment duzzogni egy sarokba, és lehetetlen volt kicsábítani.

- De végül kiment, nem?

- De, nem emlékszel, akkor is elvesztünk az erdőben - kacsintok.

- Tényleg, akkor végül szobafogságot kaptatok, és mindketten elkezdtétek azt csinálni, amit most: ő dalokat írt, te pedig fotókat készítettél és szerkesztettél.

- Ja, legalább elszórakoztattuk magunkat - értek egyet.

- Miért, ahogy láttam, a takarítást is élveztétek - kuncog.

_Ne, kérlek, ne beszélj erről! Nem akarom megint az emlékeimet! Most nem!_

- Hé, Lena, miért pirultál el? - integet az arcom előtt.

- Semmi, úgy értem... - motyogom, de a nyíló ajtó zaja megállít.

- Saga, kérlek, hagyj Elenát és engem magamra - mondja Kevin, amint bejön. A barna cucc a fején inkább tűnik madárfészeknek, mint hajnak, és látom az arcán, hogy még nem itta meg a kávéját. De jól mondja a nevem, és ez sokat jelent a számomra.

- Rendben, ha azt mondod - kel fel Saga, és kimegy, miközben az unokatestvérünk bejön.

- Foglalj helyet ahol akarsz - mondom, mikor látom, hogy hezitál egy pillanatig. Mikor egyedül voltam itt, nem zavartatta magát, de mióta megosztom a királyságom Sagával, sokkal kevésbé magabiztosan jön be; végül leül az ágyamra. - De nem akarsz bevinni egy kis koffeint, mielőtt beszélünk?

- Nem rossz ötlet - mondja, amint rámnéz. - Csak ide akartam jönni, amint felébredek, de most nem igazán emlékszem, miért.

- Mindegy - mosolygok rá erőltetetten, és felkelek, hogy hozzak neki kávét.

Senkit nem találok a konyhában, így legalább fel tudok készülni arra, amit mondani fog. Hogy bánja, ami történt, és hogy soha többé nem fog lányként kezelni, ami valójában vagyok, meg ilyesmik. Úgy kell ez nekem, mint púp a hátamra.

- Tess - adom a kezébe a barna folyadékot magas koffeintartalommal.

- Kösz... - fogadja el, és iszik egy kortyot. Aztán látom, hogy felragyog a szeme, és egy pillanat múlva aggódva néz rám. - Figyelj, ami tegnap este történt... - kezdi, de közbeszólok.

- Nem, nekem kell elnézést kérnem. Egyszerűen nem tudom, mi történt velem, általában nem vagyok ilyen, mint tudod, én csak... - hadarom. - A kurva életbe, unokatestvérek vagyunk, nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie! - mondom emeltebb hangon végül.

- Igen, igazad van, ugyanezt akartam mondani - feleli azonnal rám se pillantva.

Csak ülünk egymás mellett egy ideig, és ő némán szürcsöli a kávéját.

- Te is velem álmodtál? - kérdezi, hogy megtörje a csendet.

- Miét, ugyanazt álmodtad, mint én? - nézek rá.

- Csak ha arról álmodtál, hogy majdnem...

- Szexeltünk - fejezem be. - Be kéne ezt fejeznünk, mielőtt késő.

- Teljesen igazad van - mondja, és kicsit közelebb ül hozzám.

- Nem, úgy értem abba kell hagynunk a másik fogdosását, a flörtöt és azt is, hogy _olyan_ mocskos módon gondolunk a másikra. Érted?

- Attól tartok, igen - mondja kissé pajkosan. - Á, mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha nem lennénk unokatestvérek...

- Vagy ha nem éreznénk úgy, ahogy - teszem hozzá.

- Franc, a te verziód logikusabb!

- Mert az enyém - nevetek.

- És mindez azért történt, mert bejöttél aznap... - gondolkozik el megint. _Ez most az elgondolkozás reggele, vagy mi? Észrevetted már?_

- Nem, azért történt, mert elfelejtetted mondani, hogy maradjak kint - bököm oldalba. - Tudod, hogy utálok csukott ajtókon keresztül beszélni az emberekkel.

- És te is tudod, hogy utálom, ha az emberek a meztelen testem nézik, ha nem a csajom az - mondja.

- Nem, te megint elkezdtél flörtölni velem - fenyegetem meg játékosan. - És bár most viccként fogjuk fel, nem kéne - folytatom komolyan.

- Igen, tudom, hogy komoly gondokat okozhat, és a féltékenység a legkisebb.

- Miért, féltékeny lennél? - nézek rá kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Persze! - kacsint. - Fiatal, csinos és szexi vagy.

- Nos, én nem lennék - mondom gondolataimba merülve. - Egy bálvány vagy, és a lányok elcsábítása a munkád. Van pár, aki az ágyadba került?

- Valójában volt pár...

- Hé, te nőfaló - bököm oldalba megint. - Olyan dolog ez, amit velem akarsz megosztani?

- ...lány barátom, aki az ágyamban aludt, miközben én átéltem a kanapém nyújtotta élvezeteket.

- Te huncut, először totál féltékennyé tettél rájuk - mosolygok rá.

- Szóval mit kéne most tennünk? - kérdi. - Egyértelmű, mit érzünk.

- Próbáljuk túlélni a maradék két napot, és szerintem az idő és a távolság elég lesz. Én személy szerint nem veszem komolyan ezt a fellángolást. Ezért nem őrültem még meg.

- Nem veszed komolyan? - bámul rám.

- Nem - rántom meg a vállam. - Neked sem kéne.

- Tudod te, mi történne, ha nem venném komolyan?

Ahelyett, hogy szavakkal válaszoltam volna, csak megráztam a fejem.

- Akkor... tegnap... én nem vettem komolyan.

- Legalább őszinte vagy... - mormolom.

- Ez mutatja, milyen különbözőek a nők és a férfiak. Mikor nem vesztek komolyan egy férfit, csak játszotok vele, de nem adjátok neki, amit nem akartok. Mikor egy férfi nem veszi komolyan, csak játszik a nővel, de elveszi, amit akar.

- Büszke vagy erre? - kérdezem undorodva.

- Nem, hogy lehetnék? - kérdezi hisztérikusan. _Egyértelműen a szokásává vált._ - Majdnem olyat csináltam, amit nem kéne! Aztán rájöttem, hogy te nem lehetnél egy egyszerű kaland, és megálltam, mielőtt megszereztem volna, amire vágytam.

- Akkor csak vissza kéne adnunk a lopott csókokat, és örökre befejezni ezt - mondom.

- Miféle lopott csókokról beszélsz?

- Tökéletesen tudod - felelem halálosan komolyan.

- Elégedett lennél, ha egyszer megcsókolnálak? - kérdezi megdöbbenve.

- Semmi másra nem vágyom ezen a világon - felelem lesütött szemekkel. Tudom, hogy nem helyes beleszeretni a saját rokonomba, de nem tudom irányítani az érzéseimet.

- Akkor tegyünk egy próbát - mondja, és mélyen a szemembe néz, mielőtt megfogja a derekam. - Szeretlek - nem kiáltja, hanem suttogja, amint újra és újra megcsókolja a nyakam. Mennyeien érzem magam abban az egy utolsó pillanatban, amit megad nekem.

_De ha egyszer megadsz nekem valamit, már többre vágyom._


	7. Hetedik lépés - Eltitkolt Múlt

Miután befejezi a nyakam csókolgatását, messzebb megy tőlem, de megragadom a nyakát, és a magaméhoz húzom a fejét. Egy pillanatig sem tűnik úgy, hogy ellenkezne, hanem ledönt az ágyra, és ugyanazt csinálja, mint tegnap - először becsúsztatja a kezét a pólóm alá, és simogatja az oldalam a puha tenyerével.

Aztán mikor elkezd vetkőztetni, halljuk, hogy valaki kopog az ajtón, és azonnal felülünk egymás mellett, és le is húzom a pólóm.

- Biztosra veszem, hogy nem a szüleid azok - súgja nekem Kevin.

- Miért, én is kopogtam - bököm oldalba. - Gyere be!

- Szia, drágám - üdvözöl Anyu, aztán észreveszi Kevint. - Á, helló, Kev.

- Öö... helló, gyertek be - mosolygok rá és a bejövő Apura.

- Fáj bevallani, de tévedtem - súgja Kevin.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nekem volt igazam - suttogom vissza.

- Nem, mert nem mondtad, hogy ők azok, csak magadat védted - mondja még mindig elég halkan, de apu megköszörüli a torkát, és minden tekintet rá szegeződik.

- Amint látom, felébredtél - mondja. Most egy perc csend következik.

- Ééés ez minden, amit ellenőrizni akartatok? - nézek rájuk kicsit aggódva, de még mindig nagyon kíváncsian.

- Nem, valójában beszélni akartunk veled - folytatja Anyu. Mindketten nagyon komolynak tűnnek, és érzem, ahogy elpirulok. Valahogy tudom, tudnak Kevinről és rólam.

- Akkor csak üljetek le, és mondjátok - próbálok olyan nyugodt és udvarias maradni, amennyire csak tudok, de nehéz.

- Nem akarunk kertelni - mondja apám, amint leülnek Saga ágyára, é így szemben vannak velünk - szóval érthetően akarunk mindent elmondani nektek.

- Mi, és nem csak mi, a család többi tagja is észrevette, hogy furcsák vagytok - folytatja Apu monológját Anyu. Mindig ezt csinálják, és bár tudom, hogy teljesen véletlen jön, mindig úgy érzem, hogy betanultak egy szöveget, és csak felmondják, mint a leckét.

- Nem tudjuk, milyen stádiumban vagytok...

- De úgy hisszük, ideje elmondani neked valami fontosat...

- És miután hallottátok, eldönthetitek...

- Hogy akarjátok-e folytatni a titkos kapcsolatotokat, vagy sem.

_Tudják. Mindenki tudja. Jézus, be kellett volna fejeznünk, mielőtt elkezdődött!_

Újabb hosszú, csendes perc. Kezd idegesítő lenni.

- Nem szeretnétek megosztani az információt? - kérdem félénken.

- Elena, nem igazán tudjuk, hogy mondjuk el neked... - _Ajaj, Anyu a teljes keresztnevem használja, szóval biztos, valami igazán komoly._

- De csak az utóbbi három napban gondolkoztunk rajta...

- Mert azt hittük...

- Azt reméltük, soha többet nem kell ezzel foglalkoznunk.

- Azt mondtátok, nem akartok kertelni, szóval mondjátok, mi a fenéről beszéltek, és ne húzzátok az idegeimet - mondom kicsit dühösen.

- Hogy mersz ilyen hangon beszélni a szüleiddel, kisasszony? - áll fel Apu, dele is ül egy pillanattal később.

- Sajnálom, Apu - kérek bocsánatot lehajtott fejjel.

- Most nem lényeges, mert pont erről akartunk veled beszélni.

- Várj, nem vagyok az igazi szüleim, vagy mi? - nevetek zavartan. _Nem, nem lehet. Nem fogadhattak örökbe. Láttam a papírjaimat, és az apám neve Michael Rehn, míg az anyám leánykori neve Loretta Mårtensson. Semmi kétség._

Aggódva egymásra néznek, mielőtt válaszolnának:

- Pontosan.

Egy pillanatra lefagyok. _A szüleim nem a szüleim, bár a papírjaimban azt olvastam. Mégis mi a Pokol történik velem?_

- Figyelj, tudjuk, hogy nem könnyű elfogadni, de... - kezdi Anyu, de már nem vagyok a szobában. Nem tudom, mit csinálok, vagy hogy ez jó-e nekem, vagy sem, de a lábaim automatikusan visznek valahova, én csak követem őket.

Amit kiérek a kerítés túloldalára, könnyekben török ki, és sírva rohanok, míg össze nem esek valahol az erdő mélyén. Aztán csak fekszem ott a fák és virágok mellett, amikről normál esetben fotókat csinálnék, e most nem tudok az engem körülvevő természet gyönyörűségére összpontosítani. Egy sokkoló hírt hallottam, aminek örökre titokban kellett volna maradnia. _De ha erről hazudtak - akkor miről hazudtak még?_

Egy idő után a könnyzáporom vékonyodni kezd, és kezdek fázni a földön fekve a pólómban és rövidnadrágomban, amit csak alváshoz hordok. Felkelek nehezen, és a legközelebbi fához támolygok, hogy nekitámasszam a hátam, mert a fatörzs is melegebb a talajnál. Mikor elég erősnek érzem magam, hogy visszamenjek, már dél körül jár - egy órája szöktem el.

Hazaérve észre kell vennem, hogy senki nem indult a keresésemre, még Kevin sem; de ő azt mondja, a szüleim tartották ott, mert tudják, hogy elveszne. Csak mosolygok, mikor mindent bevall, aztán letörlöm a könnycseppeket az arcomról.

Senki nem mond semmit, amint belépek az ebédlőbe - azt sem említik, hogy vörösek a szemeim -, és ez bizalmatlanná tesz. _Ki más tud még erről?_

Zavartnak érzem magam ebéd közben, bár mindenki ugyanúgy viselkedik - kivéve Kevin. Most nem igazán tudja, mit tegyen, hogy ő is tud rólam valamit, amit mások nem.

_Kevésbé izgalmassá tesz ez a számodra?_ - kérdezem egy el nem küldött üzenetben.

_Miről beszélsz?_ - feleli.

_Most, hogy kiderült, nem vagyunk rokonok, már nem vagyok többé tiltott gyümölcs_ - magyarázom.

_Nos, tiltott gyümölcsként tényleg izgatóbb voltál a szó szexuális értelmében _- kommentálja, és pedig meg akarom ölni.

_Még mindig befejezhetjük, és tehetünk úgy, mintha semmi se történt volna_ - gépelem sértődötten. _Ja. Ha ő így, akkor én is. Szenvedj!_ - gondolom

_Nem érzem úgy, hogy be kéne fejeznünk_ - mondja. _Micsoda?_

- Khm, srácok, mit csináltok? - kérdezi nyíltan Chris.

- Á, semmi, csak megvitatunk valamit a telefonom használva - vigyorgok rá mutatva, hogy ne zavararjon.

_Szóval nem akarod befejezni? Akkor mondd meg, mi a Poklot akarsz!_

_Először tudni akarom, mi történt veled, aztán el tudom dönteni, hogy még mindig érdekelsz-e, vagy sem_ - válaszolja, és egy kacsintós emotikont is kapok.

_Baszódj meg_. - Ez minden, amit írok, és nem várok a válaszára, hanem visszaveszem a telefonom, amint látom, hogy elolvasta az üzenetem.

- Ö... - látom, hogy a frfi, aki felnevelt feláll, miután befejezzük az étkezést. - Tudna egy percre mindenki rám figyelni? - kérdezi, é a szoba elcsöndesedik. - Lora és én be akarunk jelenteni valamit, szóval át tudnánk menni a nappaliba?

- Mit csinálnak? - kérdezem Kevint remélve, hogy hasznos információval tud szolgálni.

- Elhiheted, hogy fogalmam sincs - mondja, amint feláll.

- De velük voltál, mikor elmentem - követem.

- Igen, minden, amiről beszéltünk az volt, hogy menjünk-e megkeresni, vagy várjuk, amíg hazajössz - feleli. - Én meg akartalak keresni, de azt mondták, eltűnni egy időre teljesen jellemző rád, és mivel rólad van szó, tudtam, hogy igazuk van.

- Szóval szerinted furcsa vagyok? - kérdezem nyíltan.

- Részben, de ki nem furcsa ebben a családban? - kérdez vissza.

- Mondjuk a nemlétező ikertestvérem, aki társaságban teljesen normális - mondom, és mindketten elkezdünk kuncogni.

A családom helyet foglal a nappali kanapéin és foteljein, és Saga, Kevin és én a középen levő szőnyegen kell üljünk.

Apu próbál úgy állni, hogy mindenki lássa, de sosem jön össze, így egy idő után feladja ezt az ötletet, és csak Nagymama, Nagypapa, Saga, Kev és az én irányomba fordul. Anyu mellettem ül a kezem szorongatva - Kevin is ezt csinálja, de senki nem veszi észre, csak én.

- Mint mindannyian tudjátok, három évig Szentpéterváron éltem a családommal.

Mindenki bólogat, még Saga is tud róla.

- Lora ott esett teherbe, és Elena is ott született. De van egy apró dolog, amit eddig nem tudtatok, mi is akkor tudtuk meg, mikor már túl késő volt: azon a napon, mikor Lena született, egy másik nő is életet adott a lányának, de úgy döntött, elhagyja. Éjjel a mi gyermekünk meghalt, és az ápolók úgy döntöttek, felcserélik a halott gyermeket az élővel, mert nem akartak egy szomorú párt hazaküldeni kislány nélkül, és a másik csöppséget se akarták árvaházba adni. És bár biztosra vették, hogy örömmel örökbe fogadtuk volna a gyereket, úgy gondolták, ezzel megkönnyítik.

_Szóval ezért voltak rendben a papírjaink!_

Mindenki, engem is beleértve csodálkozik a törtneten. Biztosra vesszük, hogy ez Svédországban nem történt volna meg, és várom, hogy Nagypapa szóljon róla pár szót.

- Még nem tudták, hogy senkinek nem nullás a vércsoportja a szülők családjából, míg a gyermeké az volt. Ez csak pár hónappal később derült ki, mikor el kellett vinnünk a kórházból, és egy DNS-tesztet akartunk csináltatni, mert bár tudtam, hogy Lora soha nem csalna meg, 100%-ig biztos akartam benne lenni, hogy nem is az övé. Szerencsére az ápoló, aki elkövette a bűncselekményt, bevallott mindent, és peren kívül meg tudtunk egyezni - fejezi be.

Előbb Anyura nézek, majd Kevinre. Mindketten aggódni látszanak, de Anyu azzal az anyai aggodalommal, és Kevin inkább maga miatt.

- Legtöbben ismeritek az okot, amiért ezt elmondtam - folytatja a monológját Apu. - De úgy hiszem, innentől nem az én dolgom tájékoztatni titeket róla. Ha ők ketten be akarnak jelenteni valamit, akkor rajta, de személy szerint nem erőltetem - fejezi be, már végleg.

Újabb néma perc látogat meg minket, ami nagyon ritka a családomban, aztán Kevin pont abban a szent pillanatban néz rám, mikor én rá, és felállunk fogva egymás kezét.

- Hű, ez sokkal furcsább, mint gondoltam - kezdi a tarkóját vakargatva, és mindenki elkuncogja magát. - Hölgyeim és uraim, mint legtöbben észrevettétek, a viselkedésünk Lenával megváltozott az utóbbi héten. Nem véletlen, bár az okok, amik egymást követték, teljesen véletlenek voltak; hanem mert lassan úgy kezdtük érezni, hogy szeretjük egymást, és nem úgy, ahogy titeket mind szeretlek. Próbáltuk figyelmen kívül hagyni az érzéseinket, próbáltunk harcolni ellenük, de mindig, mikor így tettünk, csak még jobban csapdába ejtett a szívünk. Tudjuk, ez egy furcsa helyzet lenne mindenkinek, de, és sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, senki és semmi sem teljesen normális ebben a családban, és szerintem ez így jó.

- Az engedélyünket akarjátok most kérni? - néz rá nagybátyám, Tommy.

- Nem, csak be akarom jelenteni, hogy szeretem, ő is szeret, és tegyetek bármit, nem adjuk fel egymást - mondja, és megcsókol... de csak a bal orcámon.

- Az én fiam - mondja őszintén mosolyogva Tommy, és egy rövid ideig egy könnycseppet látok a szemében, de a taps hangja elhalkítja a hangját. _Szóval a családunk elfogadott... de mit forgunk csinálni a törvénnyel és a médiával?_

Ezután a megható pillanat után egy kisebb vita kezdődik a különböző jogokról és kórházi ellátásról Oroszország és Svédország között, és hogy bepereljük-e a kórházat, hogy a kapcsolatunkat elfogadhatóvá tegyük, de ez csak megfájdítja a fejem, így Kevin és én úgy döntünk, visszavonulunk a szobájába, hogy együtt vitassuk meg a helyzetünket - vagy akármi.

- Szóval szerinted mit kéne tennünk? - kérdem, amint becsukódik mögöttem az ajtó.

- Nem tudom, és nem is érdekel, mert Apu munkája ezzel foglalkozni - mondja; én közben leülök mellé az ágyra. - De nézd, mit adott pár napja Vic férje - húzza ki az éjjeliszekrénye fiókját. - Igaz, azt mondja, hasznos lesz, ha a rajongóim szolgáltatásait akarom élvezni, de szerintem most hasznosabb lesz - kacsint, és csókolózva elkezdjük vetkőztetni egymást.

Körülbelül tíz perc múlva a gumidarab, amit kapott, felhasználásra kerül, és amint eggyé válunk, egy egyperces látomás látogat meg, és megtudom, mi volt rejtve az álmomban. _Egy hároméves kisfiú fogja az anyja kezét; aztán a kishúgát tartja._ _Aztán a homokban játszanak. Aztán elkíséri az iskolába. Később, tinédzserként az iskolai mosdóban csókolóznak; és az utolsó képen pont azt csinálják, mint mi most. Úgy tűnik, beleszeretni a saját rokonodba családi hagyomány nálunk._

Egy óra múlva elégedetten mosolyogva fekszünk egymás mellett, aztán felkel, az ablakhoz megy és kinyitja, én csak követem.

- Jobban szeretem Elena Rehnt, mint bárki mást ezen a világon! - kiáltja, amint kihajol az ablakon, aztán megfogja a derekam, és megcsókol, de most sokkal finomabban, mint szokott. Megkönnyebbülve érzem magam a karjaiban tudva, hogy semmi nem választhat minket szét.

_De miért érzem azt, hogy ez csak a vihar előtti csend?_

_EZ A VÉG_


End file.
